The orthopedic medical field frequently recommends that patients use a variety of knee braces to support the knee during everyday activities following an orthopedic injury to the knee, for instance to the posterior cruciate ligament (PCL). PCLs are often damaged by sports activities, automobile crashes, and various other accidents.
The PCL is one of the primary stabilizing structures of the knee, providing stability during motion between the femur and tibia. When the PCL is damaged or torn, the knee is considered somewhat unstable. During this unstable time, it is possible to cause further damage to surrounding ligaments and structures in the knee with normal activity. A reconstruction surgery is usually recommended to replace the damaged or torn PCL and any other damaged internal knee structures by a qualified orthopedic surgeon. A reconstruction surgery will take place following the injury; surgeons often recommend waiting a minimum of two weeks before surgery as long as there is not also concern with secondary nerve damage. During these two weeks following the injury and prior to surgery, the patient's knee can be swollen, stiff, unstable and weak in certain areas of the knee joint and may not have its entire range of motion. In the cases with no nerve damage, it may beneficial to wait for surgery for the knee joint to regain the original range of motion back and develop strength in muscles which can be critical for the initial phase of post-surgical rehabilitation and recovery following surgery to help the knee joint heal.
If a substantial amount of time passes while the knee is unstable following the injury, but prior to surgery, the injury can become chronic. An acute knee injury is considered easier to repair and has a better chance of a positive post-surgery result, if repaired within 0-3 weeks of the injury, on average. A chronic injury is on average longer than 3 weeks old, is more difficult for the surgeon to repair, and typically yields a worse outcome following surgery. A proper knee brace, with proper function, can potentially improve stability to the knee during the time that a patient has an injury to their PCL.
In the case of PCL reconstruction surgery, the knee joint can be unstable for months while the ligaments, tissues, muscles, and other structures heal. Using a proper PCL brace after surgery can improve patient outcomes and decrease the amount of time to heal by stabilizing and supporting the knee.